


Voltron One-Shots

by Mountaindewmisstress



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountaindewmisstress/pseuds/Mountaindewmisstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of One shots inspired by Voltron. Mainly Shiro/Lance/Keith, but others too.</p><p>Just some oneshots I've been thinking of... don't judge me too harshly :P ( IDGAF about the age argument) If you have some ideas I'd love to hear them in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltron One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Little Big Town's Girl Crush/ Kind of a coffee shop au-ish  
> Ship: Shance

Lance POV

 _It's that cute guy again!_ Recently everyday this guy, tol baby child with black hair and white bangs, a scar across his nose, and a prosthetic arm,  _if I ever get to know him I should have Pidge hook him up with a super awesome robo arm or something,_ and abs for dayss. Or at the very least he should have abs for days. I've been lowkey stalking him while he drinks his coffee, he is just too hot not to. There's this other guy who comes and sits with him sometimes, hes' pretty hot too, like some kind of emo Pokemon trainer. He's a smol baby, but very angry, like all the time. We have open mike nights every friday, and sometimes tol will convince smol to sing, and it's always agnsty stuff. I sing sometimes too, but only when they're not here. I'm their usual server, and I do not want them to hear that embarrassment. Enough of my melodrama, I work at a little coffee shop called, The Five LIons with my best friends Hunk and Pidge. Hunk is the purest of cinnamon rolls, and Pidge is generally satan themself. It's good to have an evil deity on your side occasionally. Hunk is the world best cook, no lie, and Pidge is a computer genius. If it's electronic in any way, they can figure it out and make it better, it's almost an obsession. Pidge runs the cash register, Hunk bakes, and I serve. It's not terrible, as far as coffee shop jobs go. We're not Starbucks, but I like to think we're on the same level. Back to the hotties. They've stayed longer than usual. Every third friday they usually skip out early, but tonight they're staying and I am not ok. I've already promised Hunk I'd sing something, and I can't break my promises to him, he knows my mother and I don't need him tattling on me. OH shit, I'm up next...

 

"Lance! You're not thinking of skipping out are you??" Hunk yells across the shop, which is completely unnecessary, it is not that packed. "Nah... I was just... doing a thing.." I trailed off, Hunk gave me a disappointed look, for whatever reason he actually likes to hear me sing, which is pretty amazing, because I make dying cats sound beautiful. "Sorry Hunk, what do you wanna hear?" I give in, I can't resist his kicked puppy look. "Ohhh, I was thinking a pining song, I'm in the mood for some angst." "You got it buddy," I say patting his shoulder. I grab my guitar and head for the stage, out of the corner of my eye I see the smol guy kiss the tol one, and feel my heart clench a little. I didn't realize they were in a relationship. I guess it's pretty obvious now that I think about it but.. oh well. What to sing... what to sing. Something pinning and angsty, I know! I've been forced into listening to some country music by my _lovely_ sister, and I think I have the perfect song. I start with a little guitar, and sing,

"I've got a boy crush, hate to admit it but

I've got a heart rush, ain't slowin down

I've got it real bad, want everything he has

That smile and that midnight laugh, he's givin you now" I look up, I have everyones attention? WHy, stop looking at me...

"I wanna taste his lips, yeah 'cause they taste like you

I wanna drown myself in a bottle of his perfume

I want his long dark hair, I want his magic touch

Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much

I got a boy crush, I got a boy crush" I glance at the scarred man whose got me all twisted up, and see him staring at me? Pls no. SHit shit shti I fucked up this is a terrible idea WhY do ppl let me make these decisions (Hunk I'm looking at you)..

"I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace

Thinking about him, under your bed sheets

They way that he's whisperin', the way that he's pullin you in

Lord knows I've tried, I can't get him off my mind" I glance around the room, is someone crying? It sure looks like it, wtf..

"I wanna taste his lips, yeah 'cause they taste like you

I wanna drown myself in a bottle of his perfume

I want his long dark hair, I want his magic touch

Yeah 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much

I got a boy crush" really this could apply to either of them but, Scar caught my attention first so I suppose he's the true recipient...

"I got a boy crush, hate to admit it but

I've got a heart rush, ain't slowin down" I think back to all the times I've seen them together, they move like its a dance made just for them. Even when angry, just a smile from the other can calm them down, they're beautiful. I wish I could have something like that....

 

 


End file.
